School Girl Blues
by Little Short of Heaven
Summary: The story of the Hunter Fiona D'Ange and how she came to be who she is now. [HtR Fict.]


The teacher's voice filled the room on another boring lecture on computer programming, and the various security systems used for hacker protection. She rubbed her fingers along her forehead as she slowly was already nodding off. Like she didn't already know all of this. She just watched the teacher, and she knew sleep brought forth from boredom was beginning to claim her mind. Her eyes were sliding closed, and Fiona could barely keep herself. Soon her body slipped down within her chair and her head was upon folded arms as she slouched in her desk. Her mind had been completely claimed by the need for sleep, and this was what one would get when they didn't eat a good breakfast, wasn't it? 

She must have been like that for ten minutes before the shouts rang out through the air from her teacher, "Fiona! Fiona!" 

Slowly her head raised as her hands moved to rub her eyes. Her misty gaze looking over at the teacher that loomed over her. Those reddish brown hues looking past straying locks of blonde hair as she looked up to a red faced, fuming teacher. She automatically knew she was in trouble and quickly straightened herself out upon the seat her hands moving to open up the book quickly, and try to find a page. To late though wasn't it? The teacher had caught her sleeping in class. Everyone knew Mr. Richardson was never easy on those who slept in his class. 

"S-sorry Mr. Richardson," She managed to force out from her lips though sleep still clung to her voice with her throat being scratchy itself. "didn't mean to fall asleep, its just I already-"

"Know this stuff?" The teacher's brow rose as he spoke arms crossing his chest. Fiona forgot how much this teacher hated being reminded how his brightest student was also better then him. He didn't at all like being proven lesser then a child. "Listen here Miss D'Ange. You may know what it is I am teaching already, but that doesn't make you any better."

Several hoots and hollers were given through the students. One was obvious that it used her nick name, The Tech Seer. She was a regular nut about technology, and knew a lot of stuff. She was always fixing some sort of hardware or software as odd jobs about the city, thus dubbing her the Tech Seer. She was also known as Clockwork Angel amongst the hacker elite within the city also, or those she wished to know of her. 

"Shut up!" The teacher snapped at the class then, and soon his glare was back upon Fiona. She cringed back in her seat under the fierce gaze of blue eyes. "Now Miss D'Ange, I want you to report to in class detention after school is out, and I want you to do some work while you're here. You won't leave the class until you are done."

"But Mister..."

"No buts Miss D'Ange. My room, after class, that's final."

Collection of noises came from everyone within the class, but it was a common sight to see Fiona get detention _again_ from Mr. Richardson. She slumped back down in her chair, and that heavy sigh once more came out from her. Her eyes falling upon her note book, and she pulled it out, beginning to write her little essay on the dictatorship of schools and the government. Her eyes once or twice glancing up towards the teacher up front who once again began his lecture. 

The tune from earlier was playing in her head for the remainder of the period as soon would the bell herald the end of one of the most boring of classes she had to participate in. She already knew half the stuff they were teaching in that class, whoopee what a boring waste of her school time! She got up with the rush of students slinging the shoulder bag upon her shoulder as she stuffed note book and text book away within it. She began speaking the lyrics to the tune as she headed out with the flow of uniformed students. She didn't like the private school life much at all, but at least it was bearable. The flow of the crowd was enough to keep her alive, and life seemed oh so simple at least, though seeing everyone look the same had on some level given her the creeps. She would never get used to private schools would she?

The ending of her final period was almost here, and she was sitting in geometry class tapping the pencil eraser upon her chin as she looked at the black board. A long problem revealed to her, and she was still trying to piece it all together. Her mind was somewhere else all together, and she had no space left to even focus on math let alone make sense out of what she was looking at. The bell soon came halfway into the teachers words about the system she was explaining, and without hesitation and ignoring the teacher's words the whole class was cleared out.

Fiona was still sitting there chewing on the eraser now to her pencil as that glazed look was still caste at the black board. Had she heard the bell ring? If so she didn't even bother to acknowledge it one bit. She slowly got up, moving sluggishly as if slowly waking up from a dream. She slid the shoulder strap back around her shoulder, and began walking forward. Her steps slow along the floor as she walked out of the room. She was going to be stuck in stupid detention with Mr. Richardson, but that wasn't something new. 

She noted the hallways were already free of people, and she stepped over into the silent space. Her eyes looking this way and that along the empty corridor. No one around anymore except for a few students in detention most likely. She turned down the hallway, and walked down towards what would be her hell for the next hour or so. She had no idea what it was Mr. Richardson would set her to work on, but whatever it was it would keep her here until after dark. 

She slipped into the room noting how quiet it was as the teacher had yet to return from break most likely to see to her. She moved over to sit her stuff down upon the counter next to the window, and sat up on there. Hand slipped into a pocket in her blouse, and pulled out sort of tech trinket. Her other hand pulled out a few tools and off she was to working with the little bits of the tiny palm sized machine fixing it up. Placing pieces here and there and fixing together specific wires. She looked up towards the door just then hearing shoes clicking against the tile flooring almost the entire school was floored with.

"Hello Mr. Richardson," Her voice was a sing song melody as if to be mocking. Her smile of greeting, bright and playful touching her lips at the same time her words came forth. The teacher's sour look told her the tale already, he was definitely not in the mood for her happy-go-lucky tactics. "how's it going? I came like you told me too."

"Yes, Miss D'Ange that's good." His hand waved in the air as he sat at the front desk. "Now you should be getting to the work I assigned you. I want you to write ten pages-" _ten pages?! _"-on some topic you are most familiar with in the relation to technology within the modern day world."

"Alright sir." Swallowing down her protests to the idea of writing ten pages worth of words. This was going to take no more then an hour or two, but by that time it would be definitely be dark. She gave that frustrated sigh and pocketed the item she was working on, and once again she was back to her seat. Sitting there she pulled out her note book from her bag, and instantly began her writing. 

The sun was already setting when she finished the last word, and she stood up taking the papers from the notebook to sit on the Teacher's desk. She didn't care anymore about him giving her the dismissal as she picked up her things and walking out of the room. It was only a few minutes later when she finally got outside, and the night life had already settled in. The moon was beginning to rise, and the people were bustling for the club scene in town. 

She shook her head to herself, a single hand lifting to pull hair from her face, and she turned off to walk down the street. Her mind was already set on the story she would have to tell her parents as soon as she got home, and she already hated the idea of half the stuff she was going to have to say. Her shoes hit across the sidewalk the only immediate sound except that of the people that crowded around her as she moved into the busy life of the down town. Her steps coming to a halt at a corner as head turned to let eyes catch hold of a individual man across the street. 

He had to stand at six foot three most likely, and be about in his early twenties. His blonde hair was perfectly long and pulled back giving him some old English look about him. He wore a black trench coat over top of regular attire that persisted of dark blue jeans, black turtle neck, and black work style boots. His eyes of cold calculating blue were resting upon mine, and his lips parted as he spoke words that seemingly graced her ears even though she was so far away from him.

__

Come to me Fiona...

Her eyes broke from his, and the light turned to the walk sign. The whole group that had gathered on the corner moved forward. She began edging through them, weaving through them towards the man that awaited her. Fiona stopped before him, and looked up towards him. She felt so small compared to him and so inferior on top of that. 

"Well hello Miss Fiona." That voice was soft and sweet touched with that accent so delicately. The accent had to be somewhere from the Eastern European countries, but she couldn't place it anywhere at all.

"Hello, sir" 

"You can call me Joseph." He said holding out a hand then, and smiling swiftly to her as she looked up towards him meeting the gaze of his eyes with hers. "Tell me will you like to come with me someplace."

"To where?"

"Its a secret." 

That smile touched Fiona's lips and he returned it with that simple half smile as he leaned in and placed that gentle lips upon hers. He then pulled away, and took her hand whispering something brief within her ear that brought a blush to her cheeks. She was then lead off falling in step behind him as they walked through the crowds of people.


End file.
